


Warmth

by rabbit_of_inle



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: helping a hurt nug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26281594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_of_inle/pseuds/rabbit_of_inle
Summary: Cole looks to Solas to help save a fragile life.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in my google drive from a year and a half ago, I thought I would share.

Late into the night, Solas sits alone at his desk-- soft, grey eyes pass the papers strewn about on its mahogany surface and find the chiseled shape of a whispering stone. He reaches out, running careful fingers over its many shapes and patterns.

He stops short, head lifting somewhat.

“Yes, Cole?”

There is a long pause in which Solas considers whether or not he’s been mistaken, but Cole’s voice rises barely above the silence.

“Withering, falling, trapped in the cold…” the spirit moves quietly into view, hat obscuring his eyes and something cradled in careful arms, “...she’s hurt. Fading.”

Solas looks down at what the other holds-- a nug, nearly frozen and emaciated. Cole is holding her out to him, voice filling with desperation.

“Maria and Timothy kept her, then left her lost, _lamenting._ She walked alone, solemn, sour-- I made her forget about them but she can’t survive by herself.” His hands are starting to quiver. “Solas, _please!_ ”

For a few moments, he is silent. There are precious few who would set aside their business to find a lost nug in the snow-- Solas admires Cole’s compassion, uncertain as the situation may be. The elf stands from his desk and accepts her gently into his arms. 

“I will help as best I can.” The little creature is unresponsive, save for the ragged breaths she fights to draw in. Cole is across the room now, pulling a spare robe from a dresser that’s seen better days. 

“Slowly, shortly, safely or she’ll shatter…” Cole mutters, holding out the robe. Solas accepts it, wrapping the nug’s body in soft, silky fabric. The elf makes his way across the room and lowers himself onto a lone couch-- the bundled nug is pressed close to his chest. Cole stares off into the distance, his hands still shaking.

“Do not worry, Cole-- I’ll be careful.” He allows a soft smile to grace his visage, then warms his hands with a weak fire spell. 

For some time, that is how the three of them remained. The nug’s eyes are shut tight all the while, and Solas now watches her with shadows of concern across his face. Feeling his unease, Cole breaks the silence with a voice barely above a whisper--

“No… you helped her. She’s solemn but soft, still like snow-- in dreams but at peace!” 

“I’m glad she is safe. Now, Cole, perhaps you could take her to--” Solas looks up from the bundle in his arms, only to find that the spirit has left without a trace.


End file.
